The present invention is directed to the application of a vacuum plenum having a corrugated surface as an aid to the separation and turning of pages in an open-book scanner. Scanners of the type in which the present application find a particular use are described, for example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,056,258, 5,640,252 and 5,359,207, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Heretofore, a number of patents have disclosed apparatus and methods of displacing individual sheets of paper from a paper stack and acquiring and moving such sheets of paper. The relevant portions of these patents may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,188, of Taylor et al, issued Jul. 24, 2001, discloses a sheet feeding apparatus having an adaptive air fluffer. The disclosure of this United States patent is incorporated herein by reference. The apparatus comprises a sheet tray for holding a stack of paper sheets, a fluffer for blowing air at the edge of the stack of sheets and displacing an upper sheet upwardly therefrom, an air plenum positioned above the stack of sheets for acquiring the displaced upper sheet of paper and subsequently transporting it to a second location. The paper fluffer is able to adjust air flow between individual sheets in the stack, and includes a support structure, and a plate pivotally mounted in the support structure. The plate has a venturi plate portion in contact with the sheet, and a regulating plate portion with an aperture therein which permits air to pass therethrough, and with a cross sectional area that limits air flow as the sheet moves in contact with the air plenum while pivoting the plate.
In the process of book scanning, a digital image of to be to be scanned or copied is typically obtained by digitizing or imaging the book in an open state. It will be appreciated that while various problems are known in the process of book scanning (e.g., page flatness/depth-of-focus, page turning, book spine handling, etc.) the present invention is directed to an improved apparatus and method for the automated turning of pages in an open book. Although sheet handling system, and the use of vacuum sources are known in high-speed xerographic applications (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,188), the present invention is directed to the use of similar technology to assure reliable movement of pages in an open book, where the quality and type of material that the pages are made from varies considerably, both from book-to-book and even from page-to-page. The page handling systems must operate flawlessly to virtually eliminate risk of damaging the pages and generate minimum machine shutdowns due to misfeeds or multifeeds. It is in the initial separation of the individual page from the remaining pages where the greatest numbers of problems occur. Many of the problems to be overcome by an apparatus for the turning of book pages, that is adaptable to a wide range of book sizes, shapes, bindings, and paper properties thereof are further described and illustrated in applicant's co-pending provisional application No. 60/409,399, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a book page turning apparatus that can attach to and turn in sequence every page of a book regardless of the relative quality and type of material that such book pages are made from.
It is an object of this invention to provide a book page turning apparatus that can attach to and turn in sequence every page of a book regardless of the book size, shape, and binding structure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a book page turning apparatus that can attach to and turn in sequence every page of a book, beginning with a selected first page and ending with a selected final page, without interruption due to page misfeeds or multifeeds.
It is an object of this invention to provide a book page turning apparatus that can attach to and turn in sequence every page of a book, without damaging the book.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a page turning apparatus for turning at least a top page of a stack of pages in a book, wherein said pages are bound along an edge thereof, comprising: means for holding said book; and an air plenum, positioned above said top page, for picking up said top page when a vacuum is applied to said plenum; and means for moving said air plenum, between a first page location and a second page location so that said top page is turned. The present invention may further comprise a paper fluffer for blowing air between individual pages of said book, said paper fluffer comprising means for adjusting air flow between individual pages, and a regulating plate portion comprising an aperture defined therein that permits air to pass therethrough, said aperture having a cross-sectional area that limits air flow as said top page moves in contact with said air plenum.
In accordance with the present invention, there is further provided a page turning apparatus for turning at least a top page of a stack of pages in a book, wherein said pages are bound along an edge thereof, comprising: means for holding said book; a paper fluffer for blowing air between individual pages of the book to assist in the separation thereof; and an air plenum, positioned above said top page of said book, for picking up said page when a vacuum is applied to said plenum, said plenum further comprising means for adjusting air flow between said individual pages; a corrugated surface for contacting at least a portion of said top page, wherein said corrugated surface includes a combination of varying sized ribs to reduce bonding forces between said top page and subsequent page surfaces thereby separating pages; and a flexible seal, disposed around the perimeter of said air plenum wherein said flexible seal is contoured to engage said top page as said top page progressively corrugates.
In accordance with the present invention, there is further provided a method for automatically turning the top page of an open book, comprising the steps of supporting said book in an open position; moving an air plenum into proximity with a top page of said book; applying a vacuum to said air plenum so as to cause at least said top page to be attracted thereto; moving said air plenum from a first position in proximity to said top page to a second position toward an opposite page; and releasing said vacuum to said air plenum so as to cause said top page to fall to a position on top of said opposite page, thereby turning said top page.
The apparatus and methods presently described are advantageous because they are capable of being adapted to a wide range of books for which it is desired to either view or record images seriatim of the pages therein. In particular, the apparatus of the present invention is capable of reliably separating and turning the pages of a book, and in accommodating the wide variations in geometry between books, as they are held and processed by the apparatus. As a result of the invention, repositories of large volumes of books will have an automated device to assist in the recording, archiving, and distributing the information contained in such books held in such libraries.
The present invention will be described in connection with a preferred embodiment, however, it will be understood that there is no intent to limit the invention to the embodiment described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.